


Девять жизней Дерека Х.

by tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они прошли через восемь кругов ада, пора остановиться. Возможно, это убережет Стайлза от того, чтобы в очередной раз погибнуть из-за Дерека, вместе с Дереком, вместо Дерека, как это случалось раньше. Стайлз сильный, он справится и без него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девять жизней Дерека Х.

**Author's Note:**

> [Написано на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5326318)

Часть 1

Рисунок появился на спине Дерека рано утром в день его совершеннолетия.

Накануне между лопаток зудело и чесалось — встревоженная мать даже подумывала отвести сына к знахарке, да побоялась, что та угадает в нем перевертыша. Поутру расплывчатое пятно приобрело четкие контуры, похожие на три завитка дыма, и мать вздохнула с облегчением.

Дерек выслушал объяснение недоверчиво, но порадовался, что все разрешилось так просто. Он опасался, что это странное пятно — знак того, что он подхватил порчу, гуляя в дубовой роще. Из-за развалин святилища друидов это место пользовалось дурной славой.

На следующий день Дерек отправился туда снова, посчитав, что раз никакого сглаза не случилось, то и бояться нечего. Новость о том, что у него где-то есть родственная душа, которую ему предстоит отыскать, не слишком его занимала. Во всяком случае, бежать на поиски прямо сейчас он не собирался.

Несмотря на все запреты, ему нравилось это место, которое он привык считать своим. Там было тихо и безлюдно, и можно было отпустить волка побегать даже днем, не опасаясь наткнуться на грибника с тяжелой палкой или собирающую хворост деревенскую девку, которая оглушит испуганным визгом.

Однако со вчерашнего дня все словно пошло наперекосяк — из глубины рощи доносились звуки человеческого присутствия: шорох травы под ногами, шелест листьев на ветке, отведенной нетерпеливой рукой — люди всегда прут напролом, ленятся сделать шаг в сторону, чтобы лишний раз не потревожить дерево. 

Впрочем, гость был не самым шумным — ветвей не ломал, ягод вместе с листьями с кустов не обдирал. Для человека не так уж плох.

Дерек решил сначала понаблюдать за незваным гостем, а потом уж решить, как его отвадить. Тот оказался ему знаком, внук местной знахарки с заковыристым именем, которое Дерек никак не мог запомнить да никогда и не пытался, если честно. В семье Дерека почти никогда не болели, а если что, то лечились по-своему.

В руках у парня был пучок трав. Он уселся на камень и начал перебирать их. Некоторые стебли он разглядывал более внимательно, принюхивался, а от одного даже откусил кусочек, пожевал и, скривившись, сплюнул себе под ноги.

Дерек не выдержал и хихикнул.

— Может, хватит уже глазеть на меня из-за кустов? — спросил парень, не поднимая головы. — Если не замыслил дурного, незачем прятаться.

— И вовсе я и не прячусь, — проворчал Дерек и, помедлив, все-таки вышел на поляну.

— Ты ведь Дерек, да? Я знаю твою мать, добрая женщина. 

— А ты… эээ…

— Мое имя ты все равно не выговоришь, зови меня просто Стайлз, как все.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — с ноткой ревности в голосе спросил Дерек.

— Собираю редкие травы. Должно быть, возле храма друиды сажали то, что могло пригодиться для ритуалов — руту, остролист, бессмертник…

Дерек украдкой скрестил пальцы, как научила его мать. Стайлз рассмеялся.

— Ты перевертыш, но боишься магии природы — это странно, не находишь?

— А ты не боишься собирать траву в таком месте? — спросил Дерек, сделав вид, что не услышал, как его назвали перевертышем.

— В растениях нет ни добра, ни зла. Как и во всех живых существах. — Стайлз многозначительно посмотрел на него, и Дерек понял, что тот _знает_. – Все зависит от того, правильно ли ты используешь их силу. Я кое-чему научился у бабушки, пока она окончательно не впала в детство. О многом прочел в книгах.

— Это книги о растениях или… — Дерек собрался с духом и продолжил: — О магии, амулетах, волшебных обрядах?

— Есть и такие. Только не проси меня приворожить какую-нибудь неуступчивую девицу, я лекарь, а не ведьмак.

Поколебавшись, Дерек поднял с земли ветку и начертил ею три завитка, выходящих из одной точки.

—Ты видел такой знак в какой-нибудь из своих книг?

— Конечно, — уверенно ответил Стайлз. — Это трискель, или трискелион. Символ бесконечного течения времени, которое не остановить. Рождение, жизнь, смерть. Так много раз, по кругу, снова и снова… Если ты, конечно, правильно его изобразил. — Стайлз взялся за подол рубахи и потянул ее вверх. — Смотри, вот такой?

Живот у Стайлза был чуть впалый, с россыпью родинок на светлой коже. Трискелион, такой же, как у Дерека, располагался точно по центру, расходясь тремя завитками от пупка.

— Появился вчера неведомо откуда. Не знаешь, что это могло…

— Не приходи сюда больше, — рыкнул Дерек, оскаливая вылезшие из десен клыки.

— Душица скоро отцветет, а собирать ее нужно, когда солнце высушит утреннюю росу, — спокойно сказал Стайлз, словно не замечая в Дереке изменений. — Я буду ждать тебя завтра в полдень.

— Тогда я приду в другое время. Или совсем не приду.

— Ты придешь, — уверенно сказал Стайлз. — Как ты можешь не прийти, если я тебя жду. Такого просто не может быть.

Конечно, Дерек пришел. И в этот день, и на следующий. Они бродили по лесу, порою уходя далеко от деревни, собирая коренья, травы и ягоды. Но развалины храма в дубовой роще оставались их любимым местом. Здесь они особенно остро чувствовали невидимую нить, соединяющую их — должно быть, остатки магии, пропитавшей древние камни, каким-то образом подпитывали их связь, как лесная чаща отзывается эхом на звук.

Сначала были взгляды — из тех, какими смотришь на знакомого человека и видишь его точно по-новому, — потом первые прикосновения, вроде бы невинные, но заставляющие сильнее биться сердце, первые поцелуи, из робких становящиеся все более жадными.

Однажды, в самую темную ночь новолуния, Стайлз первым снял с себя одежду. Его молочно-белая кожа точно светилась изнутри, и как ни неопытен был Дерек, он понял, что они вот-вот перейдут черту, после которой пути назад не будет.

Дерек с благоговением разглядывал обнаженного Стайлза — он был, пожалуй, излишне худым и еще не окончательно избавился от подростковой нескладности, но в его глазах был совершенством, весь, от макушки до пяток. И сладко пах возбуждением — с легким привкусом страха, но Дерек знал, что тот ему доверяет, и этого было достаточно.

Устроившись между разведенных бедер Стайлза, Дерек наклонился и поцеловал его — поначалу тот почти не отвечал, но Дерек был настойчив и не сдавался, и в конце концов губы Стайлза раскрылись ему навстречу, давая безмолвное разрешение на все и сразу. Его пальцы судорожно вцепились в траву, словно для того, чтобы удержаться и не оттолкнуть, когда станет совсем уж невмоготу.

Дереку было тесно, горячо и почти больно от судорожно сжимающих его неподатливых мышц, и он то и дело сбивался с ритма. Пока, наконец, не выдержав, не сорвался в оргазм, на пике удовольствия до крови прокусывая Стайлзу кожу на плече. К счастью, человеческими зубами — в последний момент ему удалось сдержать обращение. 

След не сходил долго, сначала в виде окружённой сине-фиолетовым ореолом ссадины с запекшейся корочкой крови, но через пару недель он превратился в еле заметную линию на плече.

Все лето они постигали непростую, но приятную науку о том, как быть вместе. Она состояла из маленьких открытий: например, что лечебное масло Стайлза лучше помогает, если им воспользоваться заранее. А если, перед тем как запихнуть в Стайлза хорошо смазанный член, приласкать и размять его дырочку скользкими пальцами и слегка растянуть, тот принимает куда легче и охотнее, почти сразу начиная стонать и подмахивать.

После любовных игр они нередко засыпали на траве посреди полуразрушенного круга камней, поросших мхом. Под утро становилось прохладно, и Дерек, не просыпаясь, оборачивался волком, согревая Стайлза меховым боком.

Мать качала головой в те редкие минуты, когда он появлялся дома — схватить кусок хлеба да сменить рубаху, но разве найдешь управу на молодого волчонка, нашедшего свою пару.

У них был свой план — за осень и зиму поднакопить денег и отправиться странствовать. Знахарь всегда найдет себе работу, а с оборотнем в пути нечего бояться. Дерек слушал и кивал, но ему все чаще казалось, что Стайлз не верит в то, что говорит.

А с первым листом, упавшим с дуба в роще, в деревню пришли охотники. Клан Арджентов, самая могущественная и жестокая семья инквизиторов в этих краях.

Стайлз рассказывал Дереку о них, как и о других опасных существах — леших, вампирах, огненных лисах с семью хвостами, людях-ящерицах с ядовитой слюной. С его слов выходило, что нет на этом свете никого более жестокого и беспощадного, чем человек, творящий зло во имя добра.

Об охотниках говорила и мать — уверяла, что они не трогают тех, кто не причиняет вреда людям. Но отчего-то боялась их, хотя ни он, ни мать в обращенном виде даже ни разу в жизни не охотились ни на кого крупнее кролика.

Услышав новость об Арджентах, Дерек понял, что их со Стайлзом лето закончилось навсегда.

Вечером побежал в рощу — проститься. 

Оказалось, опоздал. Оказалось, охотники пришли не за ним с матерью.

Стайлз не отказывал в помощи даже тем, кто мог заплатить за отвар или порошок лишь вязанкой хвороста или крынкой молока, но кое-кому он был как кость в горле. Старуха, не ладящая с падчерицей, попросившая у Стайлза отраву для расплодившихся в доме крыс. Разбитная девка из кабака, которой Стайлз отказался вытравить нагулянный плод. Лавочница, у которой до его появления покупали кое-как высушенные пучки трав, чтобы заваривать от кашля и поноса.

«Ведьмак, порчу наводит», — дружно сказали они, — «бесовское отродье, и метка на нем есть, сами поглядите». 

Охотники рассуждали недолго. Костер для ведьмака был готов на следующее утро.

Те, кого он лечил и оберегал, как умел, стояли на площади молчаливой покорной толпой. Кое-кто хмурил брови, но роптать люди не смели. Магия и ведовство — под запретом, кто в здравом уме пойдет против королевского указа, заступится за мальчишку-чужака перед десятком вооруженных людей, считающих, что правда на их стороне?

Зато поглазеть, как сожгут колдуна, явились все — не каждый день такое случается, можно будет потом много лет пересказывать эту историю детям и внукам.

Стайлза вывели на площадь и привязали к столбу, накидав под ноги вязанок хвороста. Рубашка на нем была разорвана, чтобы все видели доказательство его вины — демонский знак на теле, под глазом наливался синяк, кровоточили свежие царапины на щеке. Сердце билось неровно, словно с трудом, дыхание с хрипом вырывалось изо рта.

Дерек чувствовал запах крови, боли и бессильного отчаяния. Стайлз стоял, низко опустив голову, словно не желая в последние минуты жизни видеть перед собой равнодушную толпу.

Дерек постарался подобраться как можно ближе — он знал, что не сможет спасти Стайлза, но хотя бы уйдет вместе с ним, прихватив с собой нескольких врагов, как поступали его предки много веков.

— Дерек, — вдруг услышал он. — Не надо.

Губы Стайлза едва шевелились, но для слуха оборотня этого было достаточно.

Один из охотников поднес факел к хворосту. Огонь разгорался, запахло дымом — он поднимался к небесам тремя изогнутыми спиралями, в которых Дереку почудилось что-то странно знакомое.

— Я вернусь, Дерек, — Стайлз закашлялся, несколько раз судорожно сглотнул и продолжил: — Обещаю. Я обязательно вернусь к тебе.

Дерек бросился к костру — и в этот момент огонь внезапно взметнулся вверх огненной стеной, заставив толпу испуганно отступить назад.

Не выдержав, Дерек поднял морду к небу и завыл от раздирающей его сердце невыносимой боли, оскалив волчьи клыки. Один из охотников, стоящих у костра, сделал к нему шаг, доставая из-за пояса нож.

От удара в сердце оборотня не спасет никакая регенерация. Дерек знал это и ждал.

Через несколько секунд огненный шквал стих, оставив после себя лишь дымящиеся угли. Но Дерек этого уже не увидел.

Часть 2

Знак появился в день совершеннолетия, как и в прошлый раз. Дерек пролежал почти сутки в своей комнате, отвернувшись к стене, соврав отцу о головной боли после попойки с друзьями. Тот смолчал, словно позабыв о том, что оборотни от спиртного не пьянеют.

Дерек _вспоминал_. Их лето, их любовь, их страшную смерть. И последние слова Стайлза.

Он обещал Дереку, что вернется. Стайлз всегда держал свое слово. 

На следующий день, словно в насмешку, в деревню пришли охотники. Как и в прошлой жизни, Ардженты. В этом времени они не сжигали людей, заподозренных в колдовстве, но для оборотней и прочей «нечисти» у них имелись стрелы с серебряными наконечниками и аконит.

Старик Арджент остановился в доме у Хейлов — жест доверия к существам, соблюдающим требования кодекса. И ненавязчивая демонстрация силы клана. С ним пришли трое взрослых охотников, а также его дочь Кейт и ее жених Дженим. 

При виде последнего сердце Дерека пропустило удар, а потом начало колотиться так быстро, что отец недовольно покосился на него.

Дерек жадно разглядывал показавшегося ему таким знакомым юношу. Стайлз выглядел немного по-другому — он старше, у него равнодушный вид, сквозь который Дерек уловил усталость и раздражение, особенно когда Кейт властно взяла его за локоть, чтобы привлечь внимание к своим словам.

На секунду они с Дереком встретились глазами, тот равнодушно скользнул взглядом, не узнавая.  
Боясь выдать себя, Дерек ушёл подальше от всех, в старый сарай, где отец хранил до весны лопаты и грабли. Он ждал, что Стайлз почувствует его, как это удалось Дереку, но вместо него пришла Кейт.

— Прячешься от всех, — проницательно спросила она. — А ты симпатичный, волчонок.

Дерек молча сбросил ее руку с плеча. Кейт поморщилась и криво усмехнулась — с этой гримасой она настолько походила на крысу, что Дерек, не сдержавшись, фыркнул от смеха. Лицо Кейт вспыхнуло:

— Ах ты дрянь! Ну погоди, я…

— Кейт, твой отец… — Стайлз остановился на пороге. — Что тут происходит?

— Ничего, Джей, я просто учу хорошему поведению блохастую дворняжку.

— Мы тут гости, не забывай. Кстати, твой отец ищет тебя. 

К удивлению Дерека, Стайлз не вышел из сарая вслед за Кейт. 

— Что, положил глаз на мою девчонку? – равнодушно спросил он. – Напрасно. Таких, как ты, она ест на завтрак.

Дерек молча покачал головой.

— Почему ты так странно вел себя утром? — Стайлз раздраженно поскреб ногтями по запястью. 

— Смотрел так, будто знаешь меня. И мне кажется, что я тебя знаю. Встречал когда-то давно. Блядь, почему так чешется…

Дерек поймал его руку и перевернул запястьем вверх. Три завитка трискеля четко проступали на коже. 

— Видишь этот знак — у меня такой же. Я принадлежу тебе, а ты мне. Ты просто должен вспомнить.

— Как ты это сделал — это какая-то волчья магия? — Стайлз начал яростно скрести кожу ногтями. — Блядь, убери это с меня немедленно, или я расскажу Ардженту!

— И что, его люди убьют меня? _Снова?_ А может, и тебя, раз на тебе тоже клеймо?

— Что за чушь, — фыркнул Стайлз. Он внезапно успокоился, с интересом разглядывая триксель. 

— Покажи свой, чтобы я знал, что ты не врешь.

Дерек сдернул с себя рубашку — не без удовольствия отметив, каким жадным взглядом Стайлз смотрит на его тело, некоторые вещи не меняются! — и повернулся спиной.

— Ух ты! — услышал он, и между лопаток легла прохладная ладонь, накрыв рисунок. Кожу приятно закололо, по всему телу прокатилась волна тепла, точно смывшая с него все заботы и тревоги.

— Как странно, — услышал он. — Эта штука как-будто пульсирует и…

Стайлз замолчал, и некоторое время Дерек слышал только учащённый стук его сердца.  
— Дерек, — жарко выдохнул ему в спину Стайлз. — Это действительно ты?

Стайлз порывисто обнял его и тесно прижал к себе, обжигая плечи и шею горячим дыханием. 

— Я ждал тебя… Теперь я вспомнил… Теперь я знаю … 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Дерек, пытаясь сдержать смех. Он явственно чувствовал, как член Стайлза вжимается в его ягодицы.

— Ты разве не скучал по этому? — продолжая обнимать его, Стайлз скользнул рукой вниз и сжал член Дерека сквозь ткань. — Сейчас я больше всего на свете хочу залезть тебе в штаны, — жалобно сказал он, и, уже не скрываясь, потерся членом о его зад.

— То-то обрадуется твоя невеста, если застанет тебя с членом в моей… во мне.

Стайлз вздохнул и отстранился.

— Вечером, ладно? Когда все уснут… 

Выйдя наружу, они оба зажмурились от яркого солнца. 

— Сегодня жарко. — Подошедшая к ним Кейт ласково улыбнулась Стайлзу и протянула ему кружку с пивом. Тот растерянно, но благодарно кивнул. 

— Горчит, — сказал он, сделав первый глоток.

— Местный сорт, — пояснила Кейт. — Однако ты невежлив, хулишь здешнее пойло, да еще с приятелем не делишься. Он бог знает что о нас подумает.

— Держи, Дерек, — Стайлз передал ему кружку, незаметно проведя пальцами по его руке в мимолетной ласке. 

— Чем вы так долго занимались там, в сарае? — поинтересовалась Кейт.

Увидев, как замер Стайлз, Дерек торопливо глотнул из кружки и вернул ее Стайлзу, чтобы отвлечь и дать тому время прийти в себя.

Внутренности обожгло, словно он хлебнул раскаленного кипятка. 

— Похоже, ему тоже не по душе местное пиво, — заметила Кейт. — Или все дело в дедулиной настойке аконита? Что ты так смотришь на меня, Джей, словно впервые увидел? Ты же знаешь, что я ни с кем не делюсь своими игрушками.

— Я. Убью тебя. Подлая. Сука.

Дерек попытался было что-то сказать, но язык не слушался, а потом он обнаружил, что лежит на земле, над головой голубое небо, и нестерпимая боль куда-то уходит, уступая место звенящей пустоте.

— Дерек, что с тобой? Не смей умирать, слышишь, ты, глупый волчара!

Что-то теплое капает на его лицо — слезы?

«Я вернусь, — хотел сказать Дерек, — Не сдавайся».

Но уже не смог. Ему оставалось надеяться, что Стайлз знает это и так. Они попытаются еще раз. Столько раз, сколько потребуется, пока у них не получится.

  
Часть 3

Раз за разом Дерек все больше узнавал о правилах, по которым с ними играет судьба, обдумывал их, отделяя случайности от закономерностей.

Случалось, что до его следующего рождения проходили годы, иногда — несколько дней, месяцев или даже часов. Триксель всегда появлялся у обоих одновременно, в день совершеннолетия Дерека. У него — на спине между лопаток, у Стайлза — каждый раз на новом месте. В одних жизнях они были уже знакомы, в других — встречались вскоре после появления знака, но бывало, что на поиски уходило немало времени.

И каждый раз что-то шло не так, по самым разным причинам. Начиналось, как правило, с пустяков. Например, со слишком неожиданного возвращения родителей — в неподходящий момент, когда Стайлз, которого в этом воплощении звали Томас, с помощью Дерека и ручного зеркала разглядывал триксель на своей левой лопатке. 

Родители были не в восторге – по большей части из-за того, что происходило это в постели, сразу после того, как они отпраздновали первым настоящим сексом совершеннолетие Дерека. Ему пришлось пройти через ад душеспасительных бесед, окончившийся обещанием отправить его в закрытую школу при католическом монастыре. Это учебное заведение славилось строгой дисциплиной, и Дерека, пожалуй, развратили бы там так, как и не снилось Томасу, скромнику и недавнему девственнику, который стеснялся брать в рот при непогашенном свете и называть член хуем. 

Сбежать из дома и пойти в армию казалось им отличным решением, вследствие чего в мясорубке Первой мировой погибло на два восемнадцатилетних солдата больше, а Дерек навсегда проникся отвращением к военной службе. 

Или взять, например, историю с Дженни — вот уж от кого Дерек не ждал никакого подвоха. Они познакомились в старших классах, и, кажется, он любил ее еще до того, как вместе с меткой в очередной раз вернулись воспоминания. Дженни никогда не капризничала и не ворчала, умела улыбкой и ласковым словом поднять ему настроение и снисходительно относилась к его отлучкам из дому в полнолуния. Триксель на ее тонкой щиколотке смотрелся изящным украшением. 

Она была идеальным воплощением Стайлза уже потому, что их отношения ни от кого не приходилось скрывать. Дерек уже видел их безоблачное будущее: домик в пригороде, двоих детей, золотистого лабрадора и барбекю с соседями по субботам. И даже спокойную старость и скромную элегантную надгробную плиту с двумя именами на ней. 

Дерек прожил с Дженни умопомрачительно счастливый год, хотя так и не смог отучить себя от давней привычки замечать красивых парней. Однажды один из случайных знакомых поцеловал его — в шутку, и безо всякого поощрения со стороны Дерека. Заставшая их хрупкая нежная Дженни сразу же вышла из комнаты, а вернувшись, разрядила в них обойму отцовского револьвера. Она неважно стреляла, и Дерек успел заметить, как она подносит пистолет к виску, прежде чем с облегчением погрузился во мрак небытия. Он надеялся, что для Дженни пули не осталось — считала она тоже неважно.

Звание самого сияющего, в буквальном смысле, облома принадлежало истории с Даймондом. Под этим псевдонимом очередной Стайлз выступал в стриптиз-шоу в закрытом клубе для обеспеченных джентльменов. 

На этот раз Стайлз проявил редкостное упрямство — не только отказывался признавать в Дереке свою родственную душу, но и потребовал оставить его в покое, неоднократно и в нецензурных выражениях. Для Дерека его поведение долго оставалось загадкой, пока он случайно не увидел Стайлза, страстно целующегося с какой-то грудастой девицей. Увы, в этом воплощении оказался до отвращения старомодным гетеросексуалом. 

С реальностью, где Стайлз так промахнулся с ориентацией, Дерек покончил в тот же вечер. С помощью пинты виски, заказанной в том самом клубе для джентльменов, в которую он добавил пару капель настойки аконита. В процессе поглощения напитка он не отказал себе в удовольствии подробно изложить публике свои взгляды на натуралов, торгующих своей жопой в розницу. 

Кстати, попка у Даймонда и вправду была красивая, а дополнительную пикантность ей придавал трискель на копчике — чтобы продемонстрировать его, в конце выступления тот оставался в почти невидимых трусиках из двух веревочек и клочка ткани.

Остатки виски Дерек допил на скамейке в парке, где и благополучно заснул, пополнив список замерзших неопознанных трупов. Это была самая веселая и легкомысленная его смерть.

Случались и грустные истории, например, со Стюартом — они учились в одной школе, и Дерек каким-то образом ухитрялся его не замечать до самого выпускного класса. Он носил смешные квадратные очки и был трогательно неуклюжим, но все тем же невыносимым умником и занозой в заднице.

Триксель обнаружился у него на животе, в нежной ямочке возле подвздошной косточки. Дерек, подкараулив его в душе после урока физкультуры, был приятно удивлен, когда тот, вместо того, чтобы наорать на него или в очередной раз покраснеть и смутиться, неумело, но с большим энтузиазмом ему отсосал.

В момент оргазма Дерек впервые с тех пор, как ему исполнилось три года, потерял контроль — выпустил клыки и когти и взвыл, задрав голову к потолку.

— Ох и ни хуя себе, — восхищенно сказал Стайлз, осев на пятки и вытирая ладонью измазанные губы. — Ты настоящий монстр. Я тоже хочу быть таким. 

Он не просил, не уговаривал, и никогда больше не поднимал эту тему в разговоре, просто смотрел на него своими грустными глазами, и Дерек решился. 

В следующее полнолуние он держал Стайлза в своих объятиях и зажимал рваную рану от своих клыков на его шее, пока тот корчился и выкашливал из себя черную пену. Потом его сердце остановилось, и Дереку оставалось только ждать: сначала — Арджентов с их аконитовыми пулями, а потом — следующей попытки.

Не исключено, что следующая история была возмездием за то, как он позорно облажался в роли альфы. Он впервые родился человеком и только спустя некоторое время осознал, в чем действительно заключается его наказание. Он всегда находил Стайлза первым, а теперь, без чутья оборотня, был абсолютно беспомощен. Ему пришлось колесить по стране полгода, посещать странные места и коллекционировать слухи. И все для того, чтобы в полнолуние прийти в правильное место.

На этот раз метка была спрятана на внутренней стороне бедра — Дерек мог до бесконечности вылизывать ее языком, по очереди обводя каждый завиток, пока в глазах Стайлза не начинали вспыхивать алые искры.

Обратить Дерека Стайлз не успел — отряд охотников взял стаю в кольцо, и один из молодых бойцов, перенервничав, спустил курок раньше времени. Дерек попытался заслонить своего альфу — для него стрела с аконитом всего лишь стрела.

Отличный план, если не учитывать реакцию оборотней — Стайлз успел оттолкнуть его, пытаясь вывести из-под удара. Арбалетная стрела с серебряным наконечником вместо того, чтобы прострелить плечо, рассекла сонную артерию

Последнее, что он запомнил — алые глаза Стайлза, в которых Дерек видел обещание мучительной смерти тем, кто пришел за его стаей. И еще одну неудачу для них двоих.

Именно тогда ему в голову впервые закрадывается мысль о том, что преследующие их раз за разом неудачи могут означать, что ему просто не дано быть счастливым. Они со Стайлзом прошли через восемь кругов ада, и может быть, пора уже остановиться. Возможно, это убережет Стайлза от того, чтобы в очередной раз погибнуть из-за Дерека, вместе с Дереком, вместо Дерека, как это случалось раньше. Стайлз сильный, он справится и без него. 

В новой реальности у Дерека снова есть семья — и когда он теряет ее из-за собственной глупой ошибки, в очередной раз доверившись не тому человеку, то впервые радуется, что не успел отыскать Стайлза, иначе бы тот снова погиб, как и все, кто ему дорог.

И именно когда он говорит себе — ну все, с меня хватит! — Дерек натыкается в лесу на двоих подростков, при виде одного из которых знакомо сжимается сердце.

Тот озадаченно смотрит на Дерека, безотчетно потирая шею, уже отмеченную знаком — Дерек не видит его, он просто _знает_.

Дерек советует мальчишкам убираться, отворачивается и идет к своему разрушенному дому, почему-то твердо уверенный, что на этот раз ни он, ни Стайлз не отступятся. И на этот раз у них все обязательно будет хорошо.


End file.
